MIEDO!
by Maeda Ai
Summary: Sorata & Arashi .:: LEMON ::. Songfic. Oneshot. El temor invade su ser, acosándola constantemente, tantos miedos que la atormentan... la vida, la muerte y el amor. ¿Cuál de todos podrá Sorata disipar?, si él mismo aun no los puede del controlar.


**_.... MIEDO ...._**

**_Por: _****_Maeda Ai._****__**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_* Arashi !!... que hermosa te ves hoy. *_

Por favor solo escúchenlo; las mismas palabras de todos los días, ¿acaso cree que logrará algo con su amabilidad?, pues no con migo. Mi carácter no me permite hacer caso a sus locas propuestas.

_* Arigatou, Sorata-san. *_

Le respondí tratando de ser amable; aunque la verdad es que este hombre a llevado mi paciencia al limite. A veces me pregunto si realmente es un Dragón de Cielo. No lo sé, no se comporta como tal. Parece más interesado en coquetearme que en salvar esta ciudad, e incluso, su propia vida.

Para hacer más difíciles las cosas, hoy es uno de esos días en que le seguimos los pasos a los Dragones de la Tierra. Y por decisión de Sorata, o deberé decir terquedad?, soy su compañera de pelea, supongo que las cosas no pueden ser peor.

_* Arashi. *_

_* Mmmmm *_

Trato de no hacerle caso, pero el guarda silencio y hace que surja la curiosidad en mi; dirijo mínimamente mis ojos hacia el. O no... esa mirada. Esa mirada tierna y suplicante por una respuesta afirmativa para sus futuras palabras. Mirada que he evitado en más de una ocasión; esa expresión es la que tiene cuando grita a los cuatro vientos que el, que el...

_* Te amo, lo sabes. *_

Guardo silencio y una vez más intento ignorar sus palabras, algo muy difícil por cierto. ¿Cómo ignorar esas palabras?, cómo?; si hacen que mi corazón se derrita. ¡Oh, maldición!, el solo hecho de que Sorata sea aquel que, según Kaede, se enamoraría de mi, me cuesta creerlo, y además... y además, sus palabras me hacen sentir.... eh, conmovida.

_* Lo sabes, ¿verdad?. *_

_* Bueno, yo... *_

Guardo silencio nuevamente y reinicio la caminata para no continuar escuchando su voz. Sorata me sigue y pronto esta hombro con hombro con migo, lo mire fugazmente, y para mi sorpresa, sus ojos reflejan algo que en mis otros rechazos nunca note; parecía ser un brillo casi imperceptible, esperanzas quizás. Bueno, Arisugawa es muy persistente y hay que admitir eso.

El día ha comenzado a morir y el oscuro manto de la noche lucha por mantenerse victorioso sobre el día, por hoy, a terminado nuestra difícil tarea de Dragones del Cielo; según Hinoto, ellos no darán problemas por unos días, eso al menos me tranquiliza un poco.

Finalmente llegamos al templo de Ise; lo miro sin interés por unos momentos. Por fin me despido para dirigirme al interior del templo, pero su mano se posa sobre mi brazo y me hace girar ciento ochenta grados para verlo de frente; el dice mi nombre y yo... yo trato de zafarme de su agarre, aunque por más que trato no lo logro; no me lastima, pero es más que obvio quien tiene mayor fuerza física.

_* Por favor. *_ -Me dice.-      _* Déjame demostrarte cuanto amor por ti se desborda de mi corazón. *_

Sus palabras son una suplica por que le dé aunque sea una migaja de mi cariño... pero no puedo, el destino que me aguarda como Dragón del Cielo me impide amar a alguien. Ya es suficiente con las batallas a muerte como para todavía poner mi corazón en las manos de una persona.

_* No me interesa, déjame en paz. *_

Por más que le ordeno que me suelte, el parece apretar más mi brazo para no dejarme ir. Justo antes de que libere mi espada para darle un escarmiento, Sorata en un acto desesperado por lograr que le dé un poco de cariño, me acerca rápidamente a el y une firmemente sus labios a los míos. Yo, impresionada, abro completamente mis ojos ante lo que hace mi compañero... este, mi primer beso y que no estaba dispuesta a dárselo a nadie, me es arrebatado por Arisugawa. Por fin!!, logro alejarme un poco de el, sus fuertes manos aun aplican fuerza sobre mis brazos para no dejarme escapar...

_* Qué pasa contigo?, Acaso estas loco??... ¿N o tienes miedo?... *_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Miedo.... es lo que debe tener el cielo;_

_Será invadido...._

_Por amantes delirantes por un beso._

_Por profetas y dementes exiliados._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

No le respondo... no quiero responder esa pregunta porque me entristece pensar en esa palabra.

¿Es justo lo que le pasa a la tierra?; que de pronto los profetas como Hinoto o de cierta forma Kanoe, aparezcan y recluten a aquellos que deberán pelear a muerte por decidir el destino de esta ciudad y después, del mundo. Es justo?. Que personas desquiciadas como lo son Seishirou y todos los Dragones de la Tierra, quieran eliminar a la vida que habita este planeta. Y... es justo, que yo, amando tanto a Arashi, en un momento de delirio, le robe un beso.... ¿es eso justo?. Con todo esto... No es posible tener miedo. Y sin embargo, tengo miedo solo de una cosa.....

Tampoco entiendo porque aun retengo a Arashi; ella es la mujer que amo y en cierta forma la estoy lastimando, pero... daría lo que fuera por volver a sentir sus labios unidos a los míos y de hecho... lo haré... con un poco de fuerza, no mucha, alo a la chica hasta mi pecho, la retengo, la abrazo con fuerza para que no escape de mi; es entonces cuando me inclino para robarle un beso más, y en el, sin que a ella le interese, le doy mi vida y amor enteros....si solo me correspondiera.

Arashi logra zafarse de la prisión que mis brazos formaron para no dejarla ir; su mirada refleja cierto odio hacia mi, se apresura, me abofetea con gran fuerza... el sonido que produjo su mano contra mi mejilla aun se escucha en mi mente; ese eco que al parecer me despertó de mi delirio de amor.

Baje la mirada.... ¿Cómo fui capaz de obligarla a besarme?, como??.

_* Lo siento... no sabia lo que hacia. *_

Traté de disculparme, pero no importaba; ella jamás me perdonaría lo que acababa de hacerle.

_* Es solo que mi amor es tan grande, que me deje llevar.... *_

_* Tanto me amas?. Si así fuera no lo hubieses hecho. *_

_* Tú no entiendes... y eso es porque no sientes nada por mi. *_

_* Eso no es cierto.*_

Gritó; nunca la vi alterarse de es amanera; su compostura fue interrumpida por sus emociones y eso no es nada común en ella. 

__" Qué quieres decir?. "__, la interrogue, sus palabras me hacían pensar que tenia un poco de esperanzas con ella, pero... Ella solo dio media vuelta y entro al templo; no respondió, ni dijo nada, ya ni siquiera se despidió. No entendí, no supe porque, pero... la seguí, entre al templo y la busque...

Ahí estaba!, estática frente a una altar; con la mirada fija en un solo punto y llena de frialdad... esa frialdad que solo protegía sus emociones, yo lo sabía, no sé como pero lo sabia.

_* Arashi..... *_

_* ¿Cómo lo sabes?, que me amas... no lo entiendo. *_

Quise hablarle pero me interrumpió cuestionando mis sentimientos. El que no entendía era yo, porque hacer tantas preguntas cuando sencillamente no hay respuestas, solo amor.

_* No lo sé; solo lo siento, siento como vibra mi corazón con solo verte. *_

_* Cómo creerte?. *_

_* Déjame demostrarte cuan grande es mi amor. *_

_* ¿Como?. *_

No di respuestas; me acerque lenta y sutilmente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, me detuve, la mire con ternura por un lapso de tiempo que no sentí transcurrir. _"Eres hermosa", _le dije,; ella solo clavo sus ojos en mi y sentí como si hubiese sido en el alma... dios!, cuanto la amo.

Finalmente eleve mis brazos para alcanzar su figura, la abracé... con suavidad atraje su cuerpo al mío; la estreche con inmenso cariño y suavidad, y también, cerré los ojos para disfrutar la magia de aquel momento, tenerla tan cerca mío era demasiada felicidad; nunca lo hubiese soñado.

De pronto, abrí los ojos con sorpresa; Arashi... ella, correspondía a mi abrazo con cierto temor, quizás de decepción. No, eso jamás, nunca le haría semejante mal. Con alegría, mire como cerraba sus ojos para dejarse llevar igual que yo. ¡Cielos!, ¿acaso esto es un sueño?, entonces, imploro no despertar.

Hundo el rostro en su cuello, quiero respirar su dulce aroma; también, dejo un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de su oreja y posteriormente le susurro que la adoro... mis deseos me llevan a buscar sus labios y atraparlos con los propios. Esa es una sensación nueva, no se compara en nada con los besos que le robe; quizá sea porque ahora ella me esta correspondiendo con cierta reserva, pero al fin y al cabo acepta mis labios.

Aprisiono su cintura con mis brazos y comienzo a besarla con desesperación y locura... siempre quise tenerla cerca y ahora que la tengo, no puedo soltarla. Sé que mientras ella me permita besarla esto se convertirá en un vicio para mi.

Al momento en que mis besos se vuelven más profundos y atrevidos, Arashi me pide que me detenga; aun contra mis deseos, yo la escucho y complazco.

_" Aquí no, por favor. "_, me pide; no entiendo a que se refiere. Que diferencia hay en que la bese aquí o en cualquier otro lugar?. Parece notar mi confusión, mira en dirección al altar y luego baja la mirada hasta el suelo... entonces entiendo. Supongo que besarse en un lugar sagrado no es muy buena idea, si lo sabré yo.

Me quedo ahí parado sin decir nada; ella, toma la iniciativa, me ala del brazo y me guía lejos de aquel lugar. Recorremos el interior del templo hasta llegar a una habitación mediana... un segundo!!... es su habitación. Ante mi asombro la miro con cierta curiosidad; ¿por qué me trajo a su habitación?, no lo entiendo.

Ella me mira fugazmente para luego darme la espalda y explicarme que ahí nadie nos molestara, o que mejor dicho, ahí no ofenderemos la figura de un altar.

La abracé por detrás mientras pausadamente le daba pequeños besos a su hermoso cuello; tan tiernos, no puedo más que experimentar ternura en estos momentos. Hago girar su cuerpo con cuidado; me mira fijamente...

_* Te amo. *_ -Le digo entre incontables besos de verdadera pasión. La besaba largamente porque no sabía que haría al terminar de besarla, no lo sabia...

_* ¿Cómo lo harás?, ¿Cómo vas a demostrarme ese amor que dices tener por mi?. *_

Me preguntó. Vaya, la pregunta era muy buena porque yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a demostrarle ese cariño. Detuve mis insistentes labios por un segundo, recargue mi frente sobre la de ella mirándola penetrantemente a los ojos. _" ¿Cómo quieres que lo demuestre? "; tu pídeme lo que quieras y yo te complaceré...."_. Le dije mientras posaba mis manos sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas.

_* No lo sé, quizás... no, olvídalo. *_

Intentó decirme, aunque sus deseos fueron vencidos por su orgullo y postura de frialdad. Volví a abrazarla, le pedí que me dijera que era lo que quería que hiciera por ella; yo lo haría sin importar lo que fuera... si me pedía la vida a cambio, estaba dispuesto a dársela... así sería.

_* Yo, es que...*    -Titubeo.- * Me... harías el amor?. *_

Dijo finalmente. De todas las cosas que creí que me pediría, jamás pensé en esta. Esa no era la Arashi Kishuu que yo conocía; ella jamás me hubiese pedido semejante cosa. 

¿Por qué me pedía acostarme con ella?.

_* Arashi, ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?, yo no quiero aprovechar el momento de esta manera, yo ... *_

Intente hacerla cambiar de opinión; no es mi estilo aprovecharme de una mujer; es decir, hacerla mía es lo único que deseo en el mundo pero... en realidad no me refería a hacerle el amor cuando le dije que le probaría que mis sentimientos son bastante fuertes.

Sin embrago, ella me interrumpió con un sorpresivo beso que comenzaba a disipar todas mis dudas... ella en verdad quería hacerlo, estaba hablando muy en serio.

_* Yo... no quiero morir sin antes haber experimentado lo que es... estar con alguien... amar, no quiero. *_

Esas palabras estaban llenas de tristeza, sentí como si la sacerdotisa presintiera su destino... sus palabras no me agradaron en lo más mínimo.

_* NO. _*    - La rete.-_ *¡Tú no vas a morir!, ¿entiendes?. Yo decidí dar mi vida a cambio de la de la mujer que amo... y así lo _

_  haré. *_

_* No quiero que hagas eso. *_

Me dijo, y poco después se envolvió ella sola entre mis brazos; siendo ahora ella la que me robara un par de besos.

La besé, si... la besé insistentemente y con locura; sus hermosos y tiernos labios ya eran más míos que de ella; saber que nunca, nadie había probado ese exquisito sabor a ella me hacia increíblemente feliz.

Su cuello... también mis labios recorrieron ese lugar dando pequeñas succiones a su piel, haciéndola gemir más de dolor que de placer.

De cierta forma me complacía mucho tenerla abrazada a mi, con esa timidez de mujer que dejó de lado al convertirse en un Dragón de Cielo.

_* ¿Por qué siempre has querido protegerme?; es que no le temes a la muerte?. *_    -Me preguntó.-

Miedo... Miedo...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Miedo.... es lo que debe tener la vida;_

_Será enfrentada...._

_Por los presos y los brujos solitarios._

_Por las animas de niños enjuiciados._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Miedo debería tener la misma vida. Esta ciudad será arrasada por las fuerzas  de aquellos que quieren "purificar" el planeta, y quizás no solo sea Tokyo... quizá esa suerte sea la que sufra todo el planeta a menos de que hagamos algo. La magia, o bien, poder espiritual que muchos poseen solo traerá muerte y destrucción al mundo.

A veces, entre sueños, veo las almas de aquellas personas que han perecido por culpa de esta batalla; me desespero, más aun cuando las almas de muchos de ellos son niños que no tenían nada que ver en esto, que ni siquiera imaginaban que a su corta edad morirían..

Así que... Miedo?. No!, no le temo a la muerte, quizás la vida me provoque más temor... más aun, si en esa vida no esta la mujer que amo... si ella dejara de existir yo, aahh... por eso la protejo.

_* No. *_

Es la única palabra que sale de mis labios. No quiero hablar más sobre ello; sí ya sé lo que me depara el futuro, entonces mi única preocupación es vivir este presente y amarla... amarla como un loco por esta noche, mañana volveré a preocuparme por vivir.

Le quito, desesperado, un beso a mi bella sacerdotisa quien deja de cuestionar mi forma de aceptar mi muerte futura. Ansioso, llevo mis desesperadas manos hasta su cuerpo y comienzo a recorrer esa hermosa silueta; Arashi entrecierra sus bellos ojos ante aquella sensación, lo disfruta tanto como yo... y eso me hace feliz.

No soporto más el calor y dejo mis manos sobre ambos senos de la chica. Ella, abre de golpe y con sorpresa los ojos... se tranquiliza y me mira con rubor en sus mejillas mientras yo empiezo a explorar sus atributos femeninos... para mi, esto es el paraíso. Tener su cuerpo, solo, solo para mi... en verdad lo que me hace sentir el tenerla, es indescriptible.

Estoy nerviosa, confundida. Sorata recorre mi cuerpo a su entero gusto, y yo... yo solo me limito a disfrutar de aquellas suaves y ardientes caricias. Jamás había experimentado tal sensación; es tan nuevo, tan placentero, tanto... que mis piernas no soportan el peso de mi cuerpo y no pueden sostenerlo más; me dejo caer y Sorata me sujeta con sus fuertes brazos; me besa. Nuestros labios se buscan insistentemente, con pasión, desesperación. Solo puedo recibir sus labios y tratar por todos los medios que no se alejen de mi.

Siento como si el me hubiese robado las fuerzas porque aun sostiene, mi ahora, débil cuerpo; me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva hasta el futon, ahí, me recuesta con algo de cuidado y suavemente deja caer su pesada figura varonil sobre mi. "_Aaahhh"_, suspiro, el calor que me prodiga es tan exquisito. Sus locas manos insisten en recorrer mi cuerpo y esta vez con más desesperación y fuerza, oprime mis pechos y con este contacto le doy algunos gemidos de gozo... sonríe, enreda sus dedos entre mi cabello para guiarlos poco después por todo mi cuerpo.

Se detiene... toma mi camisa escolar y con prisa me la quita; me despoja de ella para que, ante el, se muestren mis pechos ahora cubiertos solo por un pequeño sostén de encajes. Me sonrojo, es algo incomodo el que sus ojos se claven en esa parte de mi cuerpo mirándolo fijamente. Sorata acerca su rostro a mi pecho, y ahí, recarga la cabeza sobre mis senos; con ambos ojos cerrados, el chico parece oír atento el latir de mi corazón y respirar mi perfume... se ve tan tranquilo, tan tierno con el rostro inundado de paz.

_* Sorata-san. *_

Susurre en respuesta, el joven me abraza, lleva sus manos hasta mi espalda y la recorre con suavidad. Se topa con el sosten y con un movimiento lo desata aflojando la prenda; con rapidez desliza sus traviesas manos hasta el cierre de mi falda escolar, bajándolo con lentitud y dejando caer posteriormente la falda. Ahí, entre sus brazos estaba yo casi totalmente desnuda, descubriendo ante él el más intimo de mis secretos.... mi desnudez.

_* Eres hermosa. *_

Me dijo totalmente hipnotizado con lo que veían sus ojos. Solo me miraba con cierta fijación, sin morbo, ni lujuria... tan solo un poco de ternura con un toque de erotismo.

No entendía muy bien el porque, pero me avergoncé por aquella situación; trate de cubrirme el cuerpo con los brazos aunque sinceramente dudo haberlo logrado.

_* No puedo seguir, creo que... me adelante, no estoy lista para esto. *_

Le dije, el parecía no comprender o mejor dicho no aceptar mis pretextos. Ahora que había retomado la cordura era Arisugawa quien de cierta forma me suplicó que continuara. A decir verdad, dudo que el hecho de que no se detuviera signifique que me estaba rogando.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Antes que muera, déjame amarte en vida,_

_Hasta que el cielo.... se caiga por nosotros._

_Antes que muera, déjame amarte en vida,_

_Hasta que el sol.... se escape con la luna._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_* Por favor, Arashi. *    _-Me dijo.-_      * Permíteme amarte sin descanso hasta que el mismo cielo se derrumbe por nuestro pecado; que más que nada es solo apaciguar el fuego que funde mis sentimientos junto con mi corazón. Deja que mi único deseo antes de completar mi destino... se cumpla. *_

Esas palabras llenas de ternura, sinceridad... amor, hicieron de lado todas las razones que, en algún momento, tuve para rechazarlo y no seguir más.

Me estrechas entre tus brazos y besas mi frente. Un acto tan tierno que se ve opacado por una oleada de pasión que nos consume a ambos.

Mi dios del trueno comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus labios saboreando cada rincón... mis cabellos, labios, manos... mis senos; se deleito con ellos como si fuesen un banquete ante el, me sentí complacida al ver su rostro inundado de placer. No entendía con exactitud, ¿por qué?, por qué deseaba hacerte feliz tal y como lo hacías con migo?.

Mientras disfrutaba de mis atributos, Sorata dejo que sus manos viajaran por los contornos de mi cuerpo; al llegar a mi cintura sus dedos se toparon con mis pantaletas, y sentí como con suaves movimientos me liberaba de ella para estar completamente descubierta ante el...

Su mirada me examino de pies a cabeza; con gracia observe como se dibujaba una sonrisa de tonto en el rostro del chico. Eso me hizo sonreír a mi también y olvidarme de la vergüenza.

Sin retirar los ojos de mi desnudo cuerpo, Arisugawa se despojo de las prendas que llevaba en ese momento: pantalón, camisa, tenis, boxers... todo, para quedar tan libre de toda prenda como yo. Ahora, era yo quien lo miraba con atención y curiosidad. _"El es... cielos!, ¡ el es perfecto !"._ Pensé en aquel instante.

Nos mantuvimos inmóviles por un rato tratando de conocer el cuerpo del otro, con mucha emoción, hasta que nos dimos cuenta del rubor que cubría las mejillas de ambos; bajamos la mirada hasta el suelo. Es gracioso tener vergüenza, aun, a estas alturas.

_* Tengo frío. *_

Ni siquiera sé porque dije eso, supongo que quería que me abrazara y no tenia el valor para decírselo. Mi acompañante me sonrió ligeramente para posteriormente abrazarme con suavidad... se sentía bien el contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, y el cálido refugio de su piel me hacia sentir especial; no pude evitarlo, recargue la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sorata; él, había logrado sacar a relucir los pocos sentimientos que aun conservaba mi corazón... y todos eran por el y para el.

El imponente chico no aguantó más; me recostó nuevamente en el futon y se lanzó de inmediato contra la intimidad de mi sexo. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para protestar o avergonzarme, de un momento a otro y sin aviso, una oleada de sensaciones nunca conocidas por mi atacaron mí cuerpo entero.

Estaba gozando en verdad, sentir el contacto de sus labios con mi suave piel, el como se habría paso con su lengua para adentrarse más en mi... fue, es tan exquisito.

Sorata introdujo su lengua instintivamente en mi, una y otra vez con un ritmo delirante; sin cansarse, todo lo contrario, extrayendo fuerzas de mi cuerpo para quedárselas.

Fuertes y suaves gemidos, por igual, salían de mi boca para encontrarse con el aire impregnado del aroma a sexo, a amor, que había por toda la habitación. Lleve las manos hasta mi cabeza para enredarlas en mi oscuro cabello y tratar de resistir las sensaciones placenteras; resistirme a desbordarme por completo en Sorata. Y con los ojos cerrados, buscaba una forma de agradecerle a Arisugawa lo feliz que me estaba haciendo.

Cuando las sensaciones llegaron a un punto en que no podía controlarlas, deje de emitir sonidos de cansancio; mis pupilas se contrajeron y en ese momento solo pude arquear la espalda para intentar que los labios del joven no se separaran de mi.

Respiraba apresuradamente con las manos apretando el futon; Arisugawa colocó su rostro a la altura del mío.... me besó, profunda y lentamente. De esta forma tratando de relajarnos a ambos, solo preparándome para lo que venía después.

Note como Arashi cerraba gradualmente sus lindos ojos tratando de mantener la calma de aquellos momentos. ¡ Me abrazó !, con cierta suavidad y, al mismo tiempo, con una fuerza considerable; ¿No quería que terminara?, no, no finalizaría de forma tan pacifica... yo, yo deseaba más de ella.

Coloque mi cabeza a la altura de sus firmes pechos  para volver a tacarlos con los labios; necesitaba deleitarme con su cuerpo una y otra, y otra vez, así que....

_* ¿Estas lista?. *          -Pregunte indicándole mi impaciencia.-_

Arashi miro mi entrepierna y entendió a que me refería. Necesito de ella con urgencia y estoy más que listo para llegar al punto  de mayor placer de esta relación.

Kishuu me observa con cierta reserva; y dudosa, besó mi mejilla derecha respondiendo afirmativamente a mi pregunta anterior.

_* Meterme todo eso, ¡ me partirás en dos !. *     -Dijo con cierto rubor; creo que después de todo si le teme al dolor físico.-_

_* Oh, Nee-chan.... __el amor duele. *_

Mencioné y mis palabras fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa maliciosa que al parecer no le agrado mucho a mi compañera, quien hizo un gesto de enfado para con migo. Lo único que hice para calmarla fue darle un tranquilo beso, lleno de sinceridad y cariño.

_* Me hice una promesa. Que jamás dejaría que una mujer llorara por culpa mía. *_

Confesé; ella pareció mirarme con tristeza, su enojo se había esfumado por completo. Entonces, se lanzo a mis brazos para rodear mi cuerpo con los mismos, para estar más cerca el uno del otro, para besar mis labios, mejillas, los ojos, la frente una y otra vez, sus muestras de cariño no hacían otra cosa más que aferrarme más a ella y, eso era lo único que quería.

_* Sorata-san, ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi pecho?; esa sensación que me desespera a tal grado de querer salir corriendo y _

_  huir, sin conseguirlo, pues lo que siento esta dentro mío. Es algo que no entiendo, no comprendo... no puedo explicar. *_

_* Después de esta noche quizás, quizás tu misma puedas responder esa pregunta. *_

Su confusión interna la hizo mirarme con curiosidad. Y yo no pudiendo postergar más mi amor y deseo por ella, tome su mano derecha para besar cada uno de los dedos, con cierta pasión, con cierto deseo... con cierta ternura.

Mientras avanzaba por la longitud de su brazo, admiraba como su rostro adoptaba expresiones de placer y falta de fuerza.

Mis labios llegaron a su cuello donde atacaron con locura, logrando que Kishuu gimiera en más de una ocasión por más de aquella caricia. Finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron y se unieron con desesperación, me sorprendí a mi mismo abriéndome paso con la lengua para explorar la boca de la chica y hacer que ambas lenguas se tocaran y buscaran insistentemente; eso, me éxito por completo, haciéndome tomar a la joven por la cintura apretándola una vez más.

Con cuidado, separa sus piernas para abrirme paso e iniciar con la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

Con el miembro apuntando a la entrada femenina, observe su rostro mientras me acercaba a ella; no espere más, introduje la punta de mi espina en su interior y note como abría los labios para intentar gemir.... un gemido ahogado de esos que se cortan debido al gran placer que se experimenta. Yo suspire largamente al sentir el contacto con su mojada piel interior.

Más que excitante, fue realmente hermoso; el como mi primer paso para entrar en ella se alargo un rato queriendo disfrutar cada detalle, y como la excitación se incrementó a tal punto que empujaba con cierta fuerza y rapidez para adentrarme aun más.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Muerte.... abrazarás..._

_A demonios hechos carne por un sueño,_

_A los cuerpos hechos polvo sin justicia._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Y entonces, sentí como si hubiese llegado al limite de Arashi, pensé que no podía entrar más en ella y luego, empuje con fuerza. Ese fue mi error, porque la escuché gritar de dolor; me despertó, estaba tan atento a lo que sentía que parecí olvidar que era su primera vez... que tenía pureza y yo, no midiendo mi fuerza, la lastime.

Me sentí de lo peor, algo así como los Dragones de Tierra, que solo piensan en liberar a la tierra sin detenerse a pensar en el dolor que provocan, en que lastiman a personas inocentes. Mi comparación con ellos era perfecta. Solo pensé en mi y no en el dolor que le provocaba a la mujer que amo, solo por el sueño de tenerla, de cierta forma me porte como un demonio, y destroce interiormente su cuerpo.

Note unas cuantas lagrimas recorrer su rostro y unas más aferrándose a no salir de sus ojos , no quise mirar más abajo pero... a fin de cuentas era necesario. Observe su entrepierna y lo que vi no era muy grato: nuestros sexos teñidos de rojo, de sangre.... su sangre.

Arashi no dijo nada en absoluto, solo reprimía su dolor no queriendo externar sus emociones, ni sensaciones, así es ella.

La abrace con fuerza mientras ella cerraba los ojos para intentar apaciguar su dolor; yo me disculpe incontables veces por haberla lastimado, nunca había herido así a una mujer, yo mismo lo había prometido, nunca hacerlo. Pero ahora lastime a la única mujer que he amado en la vida, a mi querida Arashi...

Pero, como un consuelo, la chica me estrecho sin fuerzas y respirando rápidamente sobreponiéndose al dolor.

_* Tenias razón.... ¡ El amor duele !. *_

Apenas alcanzo a decir, su voz era débil; estaba cansada y adolorida pues después de todo solo somos humanos.

Lo que me dijo me desconcertó, no era solo el que aceptara y perdonara que la haya lastimado, sino que pronunciara la palabra "amor"... la forma en que lo dijo y lo que sentí al escucharla..... ¿Es posible que me ames, Arashi?.

_* Sabes Sorata-san?. Este dolor era inevitable, pero... me has hecho muy feliz también, es el precio que debo pagar por esa _

_  felicidad, solo quiero que continúes haciéndome sentir de esta manera, hacerme sentir deseada, tranquila, sin tener que _

_  pensar, aunque sea por una noche, en que soy un Dragón de Cielo. *_

_* Arashi...*_

Eso que dijo fue como una daga de doble filo, me aliviaba el alma con sus palabras con el hecho de que en parte significaban que quería que siguiera a su lado, de esta manera pero, también significaban la enorme tristeza que siempre había guardado en su corazón, el miedo de ser un Dragón de Cielo y todo lo que esto representa, el miedo a sentir y no sentir sentimiento alguno.

Pero, si bien el dolor que experimento era normal cuando se hace el amor por primera vez, entonces, eso no quería decir que debía sentir solo dolor; desde este momento solo quiero que el placer inunde su cuerpo.

Así que la bese de nuevo, probé sus cansados labios y le di mi cariño y amor en aquel contacto lento y suave, mientras clavaba más profundo mi hombría en ella.

Empuje insistentemente hacia adentro; una y otra vez tratando de causarle el mínimo dolor posible, dudo haberlo logrado, la sentí temblar entre mis brazos un par de veces, pudo ser dolor, o la fría noche, la sensación nueva de tenerme como complemento de su cuerpo.

Hubo momentos en que note como apretaba las sabanas; para poco después dar un suspiro muy profundo de alivio, el dolor había cesado considerablemente para que así se acostumbrase más a mi cuerpo.

Bendito sea el momento en que ella no lo medito o no le importo lo que hacia y me dio un beso desesperado, profundo, exigiendo más de aquellas frenéticas embestidas por alcanzar el limite de su cuerpo.

Me complació más aun cuando inicio movimientos de entrada y salida por ella misma. Jamás olvidaré estos momentos... el como abrazó mi cabeza y acerco mi rostro hasta sus suaves senos; la forma en que mis grandes manos se colocaron sobre su estrecha cintura; cuando devoraba sus senos intentado saciarme con ellos lográndolo de cierta forma y al mismo tiempo estando muy alejado de conseguirlo.

_* Aahh, aahh.... Sorata. *_

Sus gemidos se dejaron escuchar en toda la habitación; complaciéndome y excitándome cada vez más. Dejo en paz sus pechos por un momento, la miro y me percato de que me observa con cariño, su mirada refleja sentimientos no la frialdad que siempre han portado desde que la conocí.

_* Nunca, jamás dejare de amarte mi querida Arashi... Dragón de Cielo. Así muera, mis sentimientos permanecerán vivos por ti.*_

_* Sorata...*_

Alcanza a susurrar en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza por aquellas palabras.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza; no dejando de entrar en ella, hundo el rostro entre sus senos, beso con suavidad cada uno y los dejo en paz al fin.

Alzo la mirada y me pierdo en sus grandes ojos; sus mejillas arden en rojo por la pasión. A cada instante el placer sigue insoportable y me veo obligado a posar las manos más abajo de las caderas de la mujer.

La penetro con insistencia, entrando y saliendo rítmicamente de ella. Los gemidos de cansancio y pleno gozo con permitidos por ambos, escuchándose y confundiéndose sin cesar; a pesar de que entro con facilidad en ella, su vagina empieza a aprisionar mi espina, escucho su pesado respirar entrecortado por los quejidos que emite.

_* Te amo, te amo, te amo. *       -Digo en un número de veces que perdí.-_

De pronto, la chica apretó el abrazo... la sentí temblar bajo mi cuerpo debido a una serie de espasmos que la atacaron desde el interior.

Cansada, se deja caer aun entre mis brazos, respirando apresurada. Yo, que aun no llego al punto cumbre, sigo embistiéndola con fuerza logrando ocasionarle un orgasmo más durante el cual me beso con desesperación; me gusta verla expresarse de ese modo.

Segundos después, sintiendo que no podría soportar más, le susurre....

_* Arashi, por favor, déjame terminar dentro tuyo amada mía. *_

La única respuesta que recibí de ella fue un fuerte beso proseguido de un abrazo un tanto débil y cansado. Nuestras mejillas se rozaron mientras las suaves manos de Kishuu viajaban por mi espalda provocándome cosquillas y una sensación de tranquilidad.

Empuje con lentitud al interior de la chica en un par de ocasiones y luego.... me desborde dentro de ella no pudiendo retener más el placer y el liquido seminal.

Ahora ambos estábamos igualmente agotados; yo con mi cuerpo sobre la frágil figura de mi mujer, devorándonos los labios mientras seguía dentro de ella para seguir con lentos y débiles movimientos que a fin de cuentas nos producían un cierto placer relajante.

Sus manos juguetearon un rato con mi rebelde cabello mientras nos besábamos el rostro. Salí de ella con lentitud como queriendo no hacerlo, acostándome de nuevo envolviéndola con mis brazos y cubriéndonos a ambos con una sabana.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por largo rato, yo recargaba la frente en el pecho de mi hombre; pensé que quedaríamos dormidos de inmediato debido al cansancio, pero no fue así.

Tenía una guerra interna con mis expectativas y convicciones. Acababa de entregarme a uno de los Dragones de Cielo más poderosos, y además.... fue más que en cuerpo, disfrute mucho físicamente pero confieso que mi corazón latía de alegría y felicidad que solo sentía al estar con Sorata, y hoy.... con más fuerza.

¿Qué es este sentimiento?, Sorata-san dijo que podría responderlo por mi misma al terminar la noche. Será que... acaso te amo Sorata Arisugawa?. Me pregunto, pero no puedo darme una respuesta, así que giro la vista hacía ti tratando de responderme.

Me sorprendo y sonrojo, tu me miras con ternura, esa ternura que me ha llegado a desesperar y que en ocasiones como esta hace que mi corazón se derrita de..... Amor.

Acercas tu rostro al mío y mientras cierro los ojos poco a poco, veo como acercas tu cuerpo y como unes tus labios a los míos nuevamente.

_* Te amo. *_       -Me dices.-

Yo solo cierro los ojos y te abrazo. Pienso que los demás sufrirán una gran sorpresa cuando nos vean como una pareja de recién casados. ¿Por qué digo esto?: Pues, hace unos segundos decidí que quiero estar junto al Dragón por lo que me resta de vida y sé que no es mucho.

Tu rostro toma una expresión de seriedad, pensé que estabas enfadado o al menos eso reflejaba tu mirada.....

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Antes que muera, déjame amarte en vida.._

_Hasta que el sol.... se escape con la luna..._

_Hasta que el sol.... se escape con la luna._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_* Antes de que muera, déjame amarte un día más tal y como lo hicimos hoy, no importa si el mismo cielo se cae por nuestro _

_  "pecado". Hasta que el sol y la luna se escapen juntos en un eclipse..... permíteme demostrarte que mi amor, no es solo por una _

_  noche, ¡ Es eterno !. *_

Me dijiste tan serio como nunca antes te había visto. Te sonrío, había olvidado que a pesar de que eres muy vivaz, alegre y bromista, cuando se debe ser serio tu lo eres más que nadie; que a las cosas les das la importancia que realmente merecen.

_* Es verdad, esto aun no se acaba.... nunca terminara. *_

Sonríes ampliamente ante mis palabras; sabes bien que son una afirmación a tus peticiones anteriores. Te beso una vez más, creo que ahora se me esta volviendo obsesión unir mis labios a los tuyos.

Nos separamos ligeramente, apenas por milímetros; y aun con los ojos cerrados y reflejando paz en tu rostro, me dices:

_* Escogí mi destino aun antes de conocerte. Que te protegería, que daría mi vida a cambio de la de la mujer que amo, y bien _

_  sabes que esa mujer eres tu, Arashi. *_

Abres los ojos al terminar de hablar, esperas mi reacción a esas palabras. Observas la expresión irónica de mi rostro; te sonrío ligeramente y me preguntas la razón.

_* Yo..... no permitiré que hagas semejante locura. *_

Escuchas mis palabras, me besas con ternura y algo de enfado. Dices que no te importa en absoluto lo que yo piense con respecto a ese tema pues ya has tomado una decisión.

A esto yo te respondo que de igual forma que tu, he tomado una decisión, me miras interrogante ante lo que digo y yo te respondo:

_* Vencer los dos miedos que me carcomen el alma..... Mis sentimientos hacia ti, y tener una vida sin ti. No le temo a nada más. *_

Me miras con sorpresa, más aun porque te abrazo y sonrío con jovialidad, una gran felicidad y un extraño cariño.

_" ¿El sentimiento que tienes por mi? "_. Recalcas interrogante, queriendo saber a que me refiero con eso.

_* Sorata... yo también daré mi vida por la tuya y no me importa lo que pienses al respecto; no eres el único que ha decidido _

_  morir por la persona que amas, porque yo...... también te protegeré, siempre, porque yo..... *_

_* Arashi, tu... *    _-Me interrumpes al ver un par de lagrimas viajar por mis mejillas.-

_* Ai Shiteru. *_

No dejándote terminar, concluyo mi frase con el par de palabras que siempre quise decirte. Te beso, te abrazo; siento latir tu corazón con fuerza y emoción... por mi, por nosotros.

Ahora me refugio en tus brazos hasta que llegue la luz del día, hasta que llegue el fin de nuestras vidas.... hasta que después de cumplir nuestro destino, podamos estar juntos, tu y yo en el cielo... por la eternidad.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

MIEDO.....

Miedo a la muerte.

Miedo a vivir sin la persona que se ama.

Miedo a lastimar a quienes amamos.

Miedo a experimentar sentimientos como el amor.

Miedo a la vida misma.

En fin, solo algunas clases de temor que recuerdo, de eso se trata el fic.

Mi, hasta ahora, primer lemon de _"X"._ Lo que también considero mi mejor escrito, aunque los lectores son juez y jurado, así que ellos tienen la última palabra.

También es uno de los pocos lemons en español de este anime, más aun, de la pareja que forman Sorata y Arashi.

Si alguien ha leído un fanfiction de esta pareja, aunque no sea lemon, por favor avísenme para leerlo.

Totalizado el 14 de marzo de 2002.

Tema: MIEDO.

Interprete: CAIFANES.

Dedicado a mi amiga XKARY, quien fue la primera en leerlo, y por que le gustó mucho.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**NO escribo:**

1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.

2. Fanfictions a petición.

3. Crossover.

**4. MUCHO MENOS PRESTO MIS FANFICTION, A NADIE, NI SIQUIERA A PRISS.**


End file.
